My Profiles
by Jensen Lillies
Summary: Profiles of girls that I am debating on writing. Please tell me what you think of them! Thank You! Pictures of what they look like are on my Photobucket account! More will be added as I continue!
1. Profile Isame Morina

Name: Isame Marina

Height: 5 4

Age: 16

Rank: Elite ANBU Leaf Tracker

Looks: picture above

Personality: tough, nice, serious

Likes: training, tracking, singing, dancing

Dislikes: nothing and no one

Kekkei genkai: Bushirigan, eyes turn black and dark purple like the Sharingan but commas are backwards. Ability to see hidden enemies and traps before they are sprung also allows her to pin point her targets based on their chakra. She can also read people s minds for the worst fear just by glancing at them and have them make it think it is happening to them as well as see visions in her sleep that always come true no matter what. Like the Sharingan, there are many types but the one other type can be obtained by killing someone who has kissed the person before it is called the Hoshigeyko however it does not come with blindness like the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Past: born in Konoha. Mother was a Jonin and father was an ANBU captain. Mother was killed on one of her missions. Father raised her until he died when she was five. He committed suicide because he could not live without her mother anymore and she looked more like her mother everyday. She attended the academy and soared through all of her grades. She graduated when she was six, tied with first place of the class with Itachi and was placed on the same squad as him and Shisui Uchiha. Have been on the same squad for years and all great friends. 


	2. Profile Seria Grater

Name: Seria Grater

Age: 12

Rank: genin

Looks: waist length light green hair with dark green eyes, fair skin, a white turtleneck shirt that shows her stomach, white sleeves attached to shirt with two loose maroon colored bands, tan colored pants with long white skirt cover with maroon colored belt and maroon colored ninja shoes

Personality: boring like Shikamaru, adventuress

Likes: reading, watching clouds, playing shougi, training, leaf whistling

Dislikes: being late, giving up anything like a battle

Kekkei Genkai: Clousius, way of fighting with clouds. Can produce storms from mid air, move already created clouds and can form storms with the clouds in any disastrous storm like tornadoes.

Past: born in the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. Her mother died in child birth and was a waitress at their family owned restaurant. Her father was a Jonin of the Leaf village and was killed while protecting her when she was eight years old from a couple of infiltrators. She escaped into the forest and wandered around the forest for a long time until she met a guy with snake eyes named Orochimaru. He took her in and raised her with his ninja way as well as teaching her the forbidden techniques he knows. She knows about all of them but never used them and doesn't plan on using them. She has been loyal to him ever since he saved her from the forest. She became friends with Kabuto and eventually boyfriend and girlfriend going on three months.


	3. Profile Liana Parsian

Name: Liana Parisian

Rank: Genin

Height: 4' 5"

Weight: 83 lbs.

Birthday: April 10

(12 years old, )

Personality: thoughtful, nice

Weapon: ink

Likes: write and draw in her little black book

Dislikes: water, being called weak because of her size

Past: born in the land of waves. Her father was a fisherman and her mother was a writer. She would go fishing all the time with her father and write with her mother. One day, she fell overboard on her father's boat, nearly drowned and was afraid of the water ever since. She never learned to swim because of this accident. Same day, eating dinner, their house was barged in by thugs. Her mother and father were killed while she hid in her room. The thugs found her and kidnaped her. *rest in story*


	4. Profile Sinai Nearing

Name: Sinai Nearing

Age: 13

Rank: genin

Looks: orange mid-back length hair, orange eyes, pale skin, orange fox ears in place of regular ears with white tips, red tube top, white sleeveless waist length top shirt, orange buckle choker, white pants with a hole in the back for her orange one arm length orange tail with a white tip and no shoes but wrappings instead

Personality: quiet, shy, easily scared, strong when need to

Likes: forests, fire, animals, water

Dislikes: people

Past: *to be told in the story*


End file.
